Who is he?
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Throughout years of being together; there are things that change, things they just realise, and things they keep secret. And it's all because of the relationship with one person of which they can't put a name to.


_**warning(s): spoilers**_ _for episode 10 onwards._

.

* * *

 _ **Who is he?**_

 _ **Yuri! On Ice © Kubo Mitsurou**_

 _This is a work of fanfiction, simply written for the purpose of enjoyment and entertainment. I gain no financial profit from writing this._

* * *

 **one**

Victor and Yuuri's relationship has no label.

With how their eight whole months of spending time together and sharing little touches goes, both of them just automatically assume that they're _more_ than just a coach and a student. More than professional relationship.

Friends?

 _No_ ―it doesn't fit right.

Family figure?

 _Hmm,_ close. But it's still _closer_ than that.

Lovers?

Sometimes it feels like they're less than that, while other times the term is understatement.

It's too much of a problem to find a name for it―especially with Grand Prix approaching. None of the labels works, so they settle with _Victor_ _and_ _Yuuri_.

"Who is he?"

"He is my Yuuri."

"Who is he?"

"He is (my) Victor."

(He mouths that one syllable in inaudible breaths, hidden under his throat―because his anxiety whispers him to.)

Second spring is still months away when gloves choose to be absent permanently from Victor's palms. Ten thousand Ruble gloves are nothing compared to the golden band adorning his third finger.

Cold. Yet he doesn't mind one bit.

Yuuri said they're meant as lucky charms. And they really are.

(But, Victor said they're engagement rings―in playful tone.)

So, fiancés?

 _Nuh-uh_. The label still sounds _too_ _simple_. It lacks the complexity of their relationship.

(But they can't deceive anyone that they are not looking forward to the other gold adorning Yuuri's neck.)

 **two**

The urge has gotten worse since they moved their home rink to St. Petersburg.

The reason is most likely because of the weather. Instead of only in the rink and some days when the temperature is low enough, now _it_ turns red for almost the whole day. May it be in their cosy apartment, grocery store, the park, and of course in the rink, too. The only time it's not is when they're doing exercises in ... _well_ , bedroom. That seems to be the only way for Victor's nose to return to its normal complexion.

Surprisingly, the cold affects the tip of his ears, too. Which never happened before.

Yuuri glances over from the corner of his eyes―scrutinising the sight of Victor picking canned mac and cheese from the shelf. Silver strands fall in front of his face, while icy blue glints under fluttering lashes. His red nose scrunches as he snuffles―wiping his nose with the back of his hands.

That poor little nose will be chapped even more with rough wiping.

Twelve centimetres is only the height of a canned mac and cheese. The gap ought to be easily closed with the can Victor is holding. Yuuri wishes he can snitch the canned mac and cheese, set it down on the floor, step up on it, then tiptoe a bit so he can kiss that nose warm―putting both his hands on either side of Victor's red ears while he's at it.

(Yuuri spends the whole time in grocery store staring at Victor's adorable red nose in a daze.)

(He throws a lotion in their basket.)

 **three**

Yuuri feels sorry for Yakov.

Because he knows how Yakov has to deal with _Victor_. For more than a decade by now.

Like that one time Victor was suddenly on the rink side when Yuuri was competing for the Nationals. Victor was supposed to be training in Russia for the upcoming competition which would take place in mere two days. Yuuri convinced Victor he could handle it himself. That's what they agreed on.

(Yet that's not what happened.)

When they got back to Russia, Yuuri could only apologise to Yakov over and over again while Victor definitely had no idea why Yuuri's apologising.

That becomes a habit, soon. Victor being _Victor_ , and Yuuri being the one to apologise over his actions.

 **four**

"Victor! How did you― _how did you know_ I really want this game!?"

Victor doesn't know.

"You bought it for my birthday, and― _oh my god_ , you bought me this game _oh my god oh my god ohmygod_."

Victor doesn't.

"This is the _best_ present that you have ever given me! This―thank you, _thank you,_ Victor!"

Victor glances over his shoulder to the Patek watch he hides behind his back. His mind thinks back to all the presents he has ever given Yuuri.

 _Oh_.

He should've known.

He remembers when he gave Yuuri the suits in Barcelona, he was still complaining how he liked his old (lame) one. Then the Christmas present was a Burberry coat with the best shade of blue that looks like it's made for Yuuri. Valentine day's sunglasses were not really appreciated; Yuuri's reason was that he wears eyeglasses―he can't put another glasses on top of it. They made chocolates together for White Day and Victor thinks that present is the only one where Yuuri smiled _genuinely_.

But it's still _different_.

Yuuri can't even talk properly being overwhelmed with excitement.

Anyway, where does that present even come from!? Why does Yuuri think it's from Victor?

(Victor is too shocked by the revelation that Yuuri never actually liked his presents and forgets to tell Yuuri that his present is still hidden behind his back.)

It is revealed that night when Phichit FaceTimed Yuuri. It is from him and he shipped it to St. Petersburg. Yurio was around their apartment this morning so maybe he opened the package, leaving only the Bluray case on the kitchen counter with no name and context. Overjoyed Yuuri just automatically assumed it was from Victor.

Victor finally gives him his present that night.

Yuuri says he likes Victor's present, but Victor knows _the truth_ now.

(He'll have to contact Phichit discussing Yuuri's favourite things later.)

 **five**

Victor is a man of actions.

Whilst Yuuri prefers to keep both the words and actions down.

The soap opera is playing on the TV when it dawns on him.

The female actress―whose name is on the tip of his tongue yet he can't recall―keeps repeating _я люблю тебя_ in her high pitched voice while hugging the protagonist. They just got reunited and they are still embracing minutes after with different camera zooms.

And Victor realises that neither he nor Yuuri has ever shared the words. It is something they just _know_. You don't go around starting conversations with _your eyes are brown_ or _I am 175 cm_ out of nowhere, do you?

It is fact.

Everybody knows.

So it slips from his mind that even though it _is_ public fact, it is one that could elicit different reaction upon hearing it. It is not one of the facts that would get _uhm, okay, so?_ and raised eyebrow as the respond.

And with that, Victor turns off the TV that he didn't really give much attention to anyway, and turns to Yuuri lounging beside him. When the three words left his mouth, he curses that he forgot to turn the lamp on before saying it.

Because he is sure Yuuri's skin flushes in the most alluring red and pink he has ever seen.

 **six**

Victor used to hate making bed.

He hated cleaning up a lot of silver hairs that fell out while asleep.

But he's okay with it now, or at least, better. Because amongst the silver hair, there are black strands that stand out from their pale bed covers and silver hairs. He loves it when he sees the silver and black tangle on bed, or overlapping each other.

It feels _domestic_.

And even though he still hates his falling hair, at least they're not lonely after being separated with their silver brothers, because Yuuri's black strands are there to accompany them.

Even their hairs find their way to each other.

Victor sighs, what has he done to deserve Yuuri in his life?

"Victor, seriously. It's been _five minutes_ since you stare at our bed with that smile. Please just make the bed already."

 **seven**

Yuuri is an amazing person. So, everyone likes him.

Yakov is definitely one who shows it the most. One time when he sneezed, Yakov hurriedly came over to Victor and said, "Vitya, why is Yuuri sneezing, go help _him_ ―"

Mila even tells her troubles to Yuuri because he's the only one who listens. According to her, Yuuri gives really useful advises. When it was asked to Yuuri, he said he just tells her how he freaks out in every little bit of physical contact at the beginning. And it seems Mila is taking his advice on being bold and timid at the same time. It works like wonder.

And even though Georgi doesn't seem like one, he really respects Yuuri as a skater and someone with more romantic sense. Yuuri can't believe how many times he has complimented Yuuri on his way of communicating through skating and kissing in front of TV. It's his dream to have their kiss broadcasted, too, he said.

Although Yurio will never admit it, Victor knows Yurio cares for Yuuri. He comes over every time Yuuri calls him over for homemade _katsudon_. He also brings over _katsudon pirozhki_ every time his grandpa visits St. Petersburg.

Yuuri spends his time with them in the rink; talking, discussing techniques, joking. Because Yuuri is interesting. Yuuri is appealing. Everybody loves Yuuri. Yuuri is just that amazing.

Back in Hasetsu, the rink belonged to both of them. Whenever he heard Yuuri's voice, it was to call him out. But now it's different. Yuuri interacts with his friends and that's really a nice sight. Seeing Yuuri slowly warms up to people around him.

It's kind of lonely to share his Yuuri. But he doesn't mind even the slightest.

Because he loves seeing Yuuri showered with _love_ he deserves.

After all, Victor knows that at the end of the day, Yuuri always returns to him. And that is all he needs, being the place Yuuri comes home to and tells all the happy and funny things happened during the day.

 **eight**

It is 1 AM.

But the light is still on, and both of them are still awake.

The only sounds in the room are some from the TV speakers, the smashing of Yuuri's controller buttons, crisps crunching in mouth, and the scrunches of the bag of crisps.

Oh, and also whines from the Five-Time World Champion are sometimes heard.

Victor almost nods off for more times than he can count with his fingers. But he fights back the urge because waking up on the couch will only hurt his back for the next day (oh, or is it today?). But he also doesn't want to sleep without anyone to cuddle.

Makkachin is a traitor; she always sleeps with Yuuri and follows him everywhere.

So if he wants to go back to the bedroom, that means he's sleeping alone.

He takes another crisp and feeds it to Yuuri, which he gladly accepts with his eyes still glued to the TV. His fingers moving quickly to navigate the _equipment menu_ , or so that's what Yuuri calls. Except, Yuuri is giving his character a ridiculous looking hat and he really can't fathom Yuuri's fashion sense sometimes.

Yuuri explains it to him that the hat is essential to protect his character against fire.

And that confuses even more. How can that ridiculously too big vintage hat do _that_?

Now Yuuri exits the equipment menu and starts a battle. Yuuri skilfully dodging left and right before attacking and _wow_. Yuuri really is amazing, huh? He can do anything.

But! No matter how amazing Yuuri is, Victor still needs his sleep.

And so, Victor makes a mental note to buy another TV to install to their bedroom. All so he can cuddle Yuuri while sleeping, and Yuuri can still play his game.

 **nine**

There exists a name in every single post of Victor Nikiforov's Instagram since the new update of Instagram. He started a new hashtag.

 _#LifeJournalOfKatsukiYuuri_

Yuuri's fans were overjoyed and Victor gained roughly a thousand more followers only after the first entry.

.

 _[image of Yuuri sleeping and a clock on night stand showing 11:53] [image of Yuuri doing a spin] [image of a pork cutlet bowl on a marble counter]_

 **v-nikiforov** #LifeJournalOfKatsukiYuuri entry 1  
My Yuuri really took his time sleeping until so late before we went to the rink.  
Yuuri also prepared katsudon for dinner which really tasted like home! (Yuuri didn't get any of course!)  
Sadly **yuri-plisetsky** can't come join us today.

.

 _[image of a Yuuri playing with Makkachin on the beach] [image of Yuuri and Victor with two bowls of shaved ice on wooden table] [image of sleeping Yuuri in the backseat of a car]_

 **v-nikiforov** #LifeJournalOfKatsukiYuuri entry 17  
It's our day off! We visited a public beach for the day and Yuuri really exhausted himself.  
My Yuuri is enjoying himself so much today, so cute!  
#StPetersburg #Russia

.

 _[image of Makkachin napping on the bed] [image of a laptop showing a figure skating competition]_

 **v-nikiforov** #LifeJournalOfKatsukiYuuri entry 33  
Makkachin occupied Yuuri's spot last night. It seems not only me who's lonely.  
And we're now waiting for Yuuri's turn! I can't go with him because it overlaps with my own competition. Good luck, Yuuri!  
Please continue supporting Yuuri!  
#YuriKatsuki #FigureSkating

 **ten**

Yuuri loves his mornings when he wakes up to the sound of clattering in the kitchen. Instead of going back to sleep, he will stagger to the source of the sound while keeping his eyes half shut.

(He still prefers his sleep when Victor is by his side or in the shower, though. There's something special with Victor in the kitchen, after all.)

It's The Sight.

The sight of Victor wearing only his underwear and apron is more tempting than any kind of precious bed.

He sits on the counter island after exchanging morning greetings and rests his chin on his palm.

Victor's silver hair ends just above the nape of his neck. His back muscles contracting and relaxing every time he moves to stir the pot. The knot of the apron swaying weakly just above his ass. Kiss marks visible on his pale hips. His choice of underwear that accentuates the curve of his butt cheeks. His toned thighs, calves and down to his feet which are covered in bruises.

The bare skin is so kissable Yuuri wants to leave marks and put his palms over his butt. But he didn't, for most of the time. It's already a huge effort to stay awake not to mention getting up from his VIP seat.

Sometimes he wonders if he can make Victor feel the same satisfaction as him.

The next time he wakes up earlier than Victor, he decides to head to the kitchen right away after retrieving his underwear. He put on the apron and tied the knot on his back.

He takes out the eggs from the fridge and set the pan on the stove, turning on the heat.

Eight seconds after, he turns it off and scrambles back to their bedroom. Removing the apron and pulls open the drawer for any sweater and track pants he can find.

 _How could he even think that it was a good idea?_

Victor is ... gorgeous, while Yuuri is just ... _Yuuri_.

His muscles are not as firm as Victor's. He recently gained a couple of kilograms last time he checked (and no, Victor was not sneaking behind him with his feet on the scale as Yuuri weighted himself that time). Then his stretch marks covered his hips down to his upper thighs.

There's no way Victor would want to see this.

He cringes and pulls his sweater tighter, thinking it can hide his body.

(But he saves the idea in the back back _back_ of his head.)

(Maybe, one day.)

(One day.)

 **eleven**

It's only four years later after they're married, half a year after they retired and moved to Hasetsu, that Victor realises.

(Thank you, Minako.)

Because without her telling him, Victor will still be clueless about the whole matter. He may not even realise for his whole life if no one points it out for him.

And here he is, typing in Japanese on YouTube.

(He's married for four years; of course he's fluent in the language now. Especially with his beautiful husband as tutor.)

He inhales deeply, before shouting from the bedroom.

"Yuuri! How come you never tell me you practically confessed to me on National television!?"

 **twelve**

Years after given the official label of being _husbands_ , they still think the new label is too simple.

Because it's not only about the marriage registration, the rings, the vows and the label.

"He _is_ my husband, but also something more!"

Partner?

 _Hmm_...

Soulmate?

Yes, but still not the word I want.

Significant other?

 _More._

Then what?

Rather than picking from available labels which does not fit them, they preferred to use their own temporary term. They were busy after all, having no time to find the proper term.

But, it's different now. They're retired and they have all the time they need.

They finally find it.

"Who is he?"

"Yuuri is my world!"

"Who is he?"

"Victor is my world!"

(And this time there's no hesitation in any of the syllables.)

* * *

 _ **End.**_

* * *

.

 _a/n1: I'm so sorry that the only parts that connect is part one and twelve. I want to write this whole bunch of headcanons(?) but they're all too short to write each actual fanfic of them._

 _a/n2: you might realise by now I love Victor's pov._

 _a/n3: and no, I'm never ever letting go of the fact that Yuuri loves games._

 _a/n4: thank you for reading! please consider leaving comment and/or kudos if you like it!_


End file.
